


Love of her life

by RandomHetalian55 (If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it/pseuds/RandomHetalian55
Summary: Denmark And Heta_Weebs wedding
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Minor America/Russia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love of her life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queens_Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_Doodle/gifts).



It was a beautiful spring day, flowers were blooming, birds were singing, grass was growing. 

The boys were busy messing around with the groom. Eduard, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and of course Mathias, were all crammed in the changing area. “You are quite the lucky man to be marrying such a beautiful girl!” Eduard congratulates as the rest chime in as well with a couple “Yeah, Congrats!” And a “Hm” (Which of course came from Sweden) as Mathias changes into his tux. “Let’s go man! Don’t want to be late!” Tino hurries as Mathias finishes.

The girls were busy helping the bride prepare. Eliza, Alice, Amelia, and of course Leslie were all in the changing room.  
“I’m so nervous! Do I look alright?!” Leslie rambles as she get ready, “I mean today is THE day! What if I mess up?! What if I actually don’t want to marry him!”. “Calm down! Have you seen the guy you’re marrying?! You will not mess up!” Eliza assures as Antonio walks in. “Ready to walk down?” He asks putting his arm out just as the organ starts, “I’m ready!” Leslie exclaims with A smile as she hooks her arm with his and begins to walk.

Leslie and Antonio begin their walk down the isle, Leslie stopping to look at Lukas who nods still upset but he realized there’s nothing he can do. They continue down the isle tripping once or twice. They reach the end and Antonio hands her off to Mathias and the officiant begins. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Leslie Magana and Mathias Køhler in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.” The officiant turns to Mathias. "Do you Mathias Køhler, accept Leslie Magana as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"  
Mathias takes a deep breath “I do”. The officiant turns to Leslie "Do you Leslie Magana, accept Mathias Køhler as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?" Leslie takes a moment to steady her nerves “I do”. The officiant turns to Raivis, “The rings?”. Raivis pretends to fumble with his pockets “I think I lost them..” he manages to say with a straight face. “YOU WHAT?” Mathias almost yells, “I’m just joking!! Here!” Raivis says as he hands over the rings. Mathias takes Leslie’s ring and begins to put it on her finger, "I Mathias give you Leslie this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.". Leslie takes Mathias’ ring and does the same, "I Leslie give you Mathias this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." . The officiant turns to Mathias and Leslie "And now, by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. (Lol skipping the kissy part because I’m not comfortable doing that to a real person and the whole legal signy part) 

Everyone has shown up at the reception and Mathias and Leslie were cutting the cake. The cake is a six tier vanilla with buttercream frosting and fondant flowers with L+M written in gold frosting on the side. After they stopped cutting the cake everyone took a slice and started partying. Antonio of course went straight to the DJ and asked him to play the Macarena while Romano sat in a chair saying how much of a dad he was. Alfred and Ivan just sat talking about “WhEn ThAt WAs Us” and finally Leslie sat there eating her cake in happy bliss because she just married the love of her life.


End file.
